


Worlds apart we were the same

by broken_fannibal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (to Morgana), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Nightmares, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Morgana has a nightmare and Merlin is there for her.Title from Angel by Theory of a Deadman





	Worlds apart we were the same

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd ever actually ship a straight pairing. and then even ship them enough to write fanfic??? but here I am
> 
> This was originally planned as a second chapter for a mergana fic but I think it works better alone.

Merlin shot awake when he heard a scream. He felt the bed beside him. Then he remembered he was in his own bed. He looked around his room. It had sounded a bit like Morgana's voice. But if she wasn't here... then how had he been able to hear her? Or was he imagining things?

  
He was about to lie down again when he heard another scream. Louder this time. More desperate. His heart clenched painfully. It was definitely Morgana. He ran outside without bothering to properly get dressed, ran all the way to her chambers as fast as he could. He barged in and looked around.

She sat on the floor next to the fireplace, curled up. Her head snapped up when she heard the door open.

"Merlin?" Her voice was rough, her face wet with tears.

He closed the door and walked over to her. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, still out of breath.

She nodded and bit her lip.

Merlin noticed her bare feet. He touched them, they were ice cold. "We need to get you back to bed." He pulled her up.

Morgana swayed a little and held onto him.

Merlin took the blanket from where it was bunched up at the foot of the bed and covered her with it. He crawled under the blanket with her.

Morgana curled up against him, her head resting on his chest.

He stroked her hair and held her close while whispering soothing words.

After many minutes, her breathing calmed and she stopped shivering.

She shifted a bit, pulling him closer. Then she asked: "How did you know?"

"Hm?" he turned his head to look at her.

"Why did you come here? Did you know that I had a nightmare?"

"Oh." He sighed. "I-uh... I heard you. In my head. I heard screaming and I knew it was you."

She frowned. "That's impossible. How did you hear me?"

"I don't know." He wished he could tell her something... anything. Just not this kind of half-lie.

They were quiet again for a while.

She averted her eyes, her hand twitched nervously where it curled around his shoulder. "The only time I ever heard a voice in my head was when the druid boy was here. He talked to me a few times."

Merlin's eyes widened. "I heard him too. That's how I found him, he was screaming for help."

Morgana leaned up on her elbows and looked into his eyes. "How is that possible?"

Merlin clenched his jaw, he stayed quiet, averted his eyes. He shouldn't tell her. Oh, but he wanted to. And she deserved it, she deserved to know.

Morgana leaned in. "Merlin? What is it?" She knew that look, whenever he didn't want to tell her something, he closed himself off.

Merlin took a deep breath. He didn't want to lie to her. He had to tell her. "Did you know the boy has magic?"

She frowned. Then: "Yes."

Merlin nodded but otherwise stayed quiet.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Gaius said that you're nightmares... he thinks they are prophecies. It would mean that you have magic."

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows shot up. "But... what about you?" she whispered. "Do you...?" She leaned even closer.

He swallowed hard. Then he nodded and said quietly: "Yes. I have magic."

She gasped but didn't know what to say. If Merlin had magic... it meant she wasn't alone. She finally had someone she could openly talk to!

Merlin felt panic rise in his chest. Had this been a mistake? What would she do? Would she tell Uther? "Morgana?" he asked, his voice shaky.

She looked back at him. Her chest tightened when she saw the fear in his features. "I- Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

He gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

She leaned in. "Since when do you know?"

He opened his eyes again. "About your magic?"

"No. That you... have magic." she whispered.

"I always have."

"And you still came to Camelot?"

"My mother sent me so Gaius could look after me and teach me."

"But isn't it dangerous?" she asked. "What if someone found out? You would be executed!"

"It is dangerous. I know that." He nodded. "I rarely use it. Only when I'm sure I'm alone or around Gaius. Or when I really have to, sometimes to save Arthur's life."

"Does he know?"

"No. And I doubt he would be very accepting should he find out."

She hummed and entwined their fingers. Then a small smile played over her lips. "At least we have each other."

An answering smile spread on Merlin's face. "Yes." He pulled their joined hands up and planted a kiss on Morgana's knuckles.

She kissed the back of his hand, still smiling.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Morgana lay down beside him again.

He slid an arm around her back and pulled her closer.

After a while, she raised her head, looked at him. "Merlin?"

He opened his eyes. "Yes?"

Morgana smiled. "I love you."

His eyes widened. The few times she had told him, it had always felt unreal.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

He looked away for a moment. "It's hard to believe." He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "I love you with all my heart."

She laughed softly and leaned down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
